Akame vs Asuna
Akame vs Asuna is a Battle by Peep4Life. Description Season 1 Episode 7! Akame ga Kill vs Sword Art Online! Katana meets Rapier when these two anime sword fighters collide. Will it be the flash of black or white that prevails in this bout? Fight Location: Night Raid's base (Akame ga Kill) Now, truth be told, Kirito and Asuna really ''should have been nowhere near the base, but they figured that slaying an assassin group would earn them a load of experience points. What they hadn't counted on, was Lubbock's Cross Tails picking them up. "Two targets, doesn't seem to be much in the way of support for them either." he confirmed, as Akame and Tatsumi bolted. As Tatsumi initiated Incursio, Akame rushed on Asuna, who noticed them at the last moment. "I'll hold her off, Kirito - good luck!" she called out, barely blocking Murasame's cuts. "You should not have come here." Akame. "Now I'll put you to rest." '''FIGHT!' (Death Watch in Action) As the pair jostled for an early advantage, Asuna began backing out into the long corridor behind them. Akame's cleaves were fast, but thankfully Asuna was ready to block them. Her rapier jabbed at Akame, who ducked the attacks and then punched her across the floor. As Asuna pulled herself up, Akame swung for her chest, but Asuna again darted back and brought the rapier across herself, sending Akame at the balcony. The assassin bent her legs against the stone, and then sprang off the wall to use the leverage for a sharp attack. Asuna blocked, and the pair jostled for position. Akame kicked Asuna back, but Asuna responded with a kick of her own, which sent Akame a few feet back, clutching her gut. Asuna leaped forth and went to stab right into her foe's neck, but Akame parried and coiled her legs around Asuna's neck, looking to snap it. Asuna ran her into the wall and began prying at her hands to break the hold. In a desperate effort, rapier wielder snatched Murasame, though Akame held on to the blade. "This is that Demon Sword I have heard about." Asuna confirmed, as she gripped her rapier tighter. Akame remained focused, and went for a low cleave, but this was blocked when Asuna ducked low and then dragged her blade up and across Akame's chest. The assassin dodged with effort, and then smashed her blade's handle against Asuna's mouth. Asuna spat blood from the attack, but was otherwise unharmed. She then attacked Akame's guard again, looking to cut through the stomach. But Akame read the approach, blocked and threw a kick at her. They engaged in a wild series of clashes, as the blurs of white and black merged into one blinding swirl. Akame was ahead; managing to shove Asuna against a wall, but when she went to attack next, Asuna ducked and caught the most delicate of cuts on Akame's arm. She then dragged the blade back, cutting Akame's glove and also dragging Murasame with it. The Demon Blade landed in Asuna's hands and she stared at the sword. But then, the weight of the weapon's burden came barreling down on Asuna, who began to freak out, before dropping the blade. Plenty of time for Akame to punch Asuna across the floor and reclaim her sword. "You planned that to begin with." Asuna realised with a gasp. "It was evident the moment you failed to understand Murasame that it'd never bond with you." she said coldly. She then brought the sword to her palm and cut - allowing the curse to overcome her. "The souls of those I slay. They are with me. Forever. And it is them that I will use to win this fight." she vowed, as her eyes and voice began to succumb to the demonic side of the blade. Her cries of pain become more and more distorted, and suddenly Asuna realised that her foe had undergone a terrible transformation. "Wait, NO!" Asuna cried, realising what lay before her. Too late. Akame pounced at Asuna, delivering bladed beat downs of Asuna's guard. As Yuuki staggered to block them, Akame became a red and black blur to even Asuna's speed. Asuna's blade swayed from left to right, high and low. Just hold her off. ''Asuna thought to herself. She then realised her back was truly against the wall. She braced herself, darting at Akame's racing stab with one of her own, but Murasame slammed the rapier backwards, and the tip of the Demon Sword impaled right through Asuna's chest. The curse stained Asuna's heart, as her corpse slammed to the floor, inches before Akame's fatigued crouch. '''KO!' Conclusion The winner of this match: Akame!Category:Peep4Life Category:Anime only themed Category:Girls only themed battles Category:Human vs Human themed battles Category:Protagonist vs Protagonist Category:Hero vs Anti Hero themed battles Category:Battles between 2 different series Category:Battles between 2 different companies Category:Sword Duel Category:Rapier vs Katana Category:Completed Battles